Xaragoth the Eredar
From Shadowmoon Valley, to Bloodmyst Isle. Xaragoth is a fire casting eredar mage who wields also the power of the fel to do her bidding. Herself being within the Burning Legion was on defense at Shadowmoon Valley . Her job was to keep the Wildhammer dwarves and Shadowmoon Valley orcs away from the Black Temple where her masters worked. One day on patrol within Shadowmoon Valley, Xaragoth came acrossed a strange unusal rift in space. As she walked closer, she could hear the whispers of someone's voice, and was then instantly sucked into the rift! A draenei, a murloc, and a boat. Once Xaragoth could gain her sense back from the terrible trip through the rit, she found herself over looked by a group of draeneis glaring down at her. She knew immidently that she was captured and rendered helpless. The draeneis encaptured her in chains, and begin their way down to the Exodar where they would interriogate her and then execuite Xaragoth for being an eredar. On their way there, as soon as they reached Azuremyst Isle, they were attacked by a band of enraged murlocs! Xaragoth was able to survive the attack and ran away as soon as she was freed and made it to the docks of the Exodar. Where she awaited for the boat, and was immidently captured by the night elves of Darnassus. Where she was taunted, sp at at, and grew her intense hate for night elves... During the night on the boat ride to Darnassus, it began to storm and the boat was destoried in the storm! Xaragoth Meets her Master... Xaragoth awakens on the shore of Auberdine with sever cuts and gashes throughout her body and in a near death state. Groaning out in pain, she is able to see a dark figure walking towards her. He kneels down before her, asking Xaragoth if she would like to live. Nodding her head barely to him, she asks to continue to live. The mysterious man then begins channeling a spell that would intertwine her soul with his, forcing her to become his minion. Her will and soul now bound to his, she is unable to escape his grasp. He commands her with simple words, and can summon her anywhere on Azeroth to his location with the snap of his fingers. His life is as well binded to her own, stating that if he is to die, so would see. Power and Weakness. Xaragoth is a wielder of Dark Mana Magic. She hones the power of suffering, fire, and fel magic to destory her enemies in painful and brutal ways. As well as using the charm as a succubus to subdue her male enemies and then cause them an agonizing death. Her main power comes from her blade that was forged by her own father and pasted down to his sons, then to Xara's brother, to her. Herself being the last to recive the blade for her just being a female and her skill being much less than her brothers. The blade itself is used like a milestone to control her crazed fel magic and focus it on her enemies without destorying her own self from corruption and power. Whereas her shield was created by herself by a forge within Shadowmoon Valley. Its sole purpose was used to deflect fire based attacks and defende against any other attacks that would harm the holder. It not being the most perfect defense, but atleast better than wielding nothing. Xaragoth's weaknesses is herself losing her weapons. If she is fought without them, she is at her most vulenrable state and cannot proform her most powerful attacks. Xaragoth's as well weakness being hand in hand of sweets found in Azeroth. Espcially chocolate being her favorate.